Surpassing: The Limit
by Literastiel
Summary: This is a continuation on Card Captor Sakura. I've had the idea for a while now so i thought what the hell. SO yh plz R&R. If you want to complain plz leave a reason otherwise i cant get better. Thx. Btw im only doing the cards in the manga   time
1. Prologue

KL: Yo! This is my first fic im NOT centring around sex, hmmmmmm this cud b interesting.

Syaoran: Will you hurry up?

Sakura: Syaoran! Don't be rude!

Syaoran: …fine.

Sakura: Thank you.

Now give me a kiss

Syaoran: uh... sure.

*Syaoran leans in for a kiss on the cheek*

*Sakura turns at the last second so he kisses her on the lips*

Sakura: Remember what we agreed?

Syaoran: Uh...Kaitolighto doesn't own CCS?

Sakura: Right

1000 years after Sakura changed Light and Dark…

Sakura, now a fully grown woman with long auburn hair but still the emerald eyes of a child, was pacing around her living room, a replica of Eriol's. She stopped and breathed a sigh that marked a final decision.

"Cerberus! Yue!" She called. The true form of the winged lion and man gracefully walked in.

"Yes mistress," Yue said.

"Yue," Sakura chuckled "I told you, I'm your friend not your master, call me Sakura."

"My apologizes, Mis - uh - Sakura," Yue apologized.

"Alright," Sakura said "I think you both know what's happening now."

"Sakura," Cerberus said "already?"

"Yes," Sakura nodded "it's time."

"But, why?" Kero asked.

"Because the cards need a new master." Sakura said, turning to the Sakura book on the table "and it's time for you guys as well."

"No!" Yue shouted "I can't and won't have a new master!"

"Yue" Sakura said holding Yue's face and raising it to look at her "you said the same to Clow Reed but you accepted me."

"No!" Yue screamed "you are the one our creator chose; you are THE chosen one, no-one else!"

"Then you, Yue, will remain as the judge," she said, then turned to Kero "and you, Cerberus will remain as the advocate." Sakura raised her left hand and the Sakura book floated to her hand "I didn't create the cards but they chose me and are loyal to me over Clow Reed. Your next master will be more powerful and more worthy than me, I guarantee it."

"If the next candidate is deemed unworthy, will you return?" Yue asked.

"I have the power to bring back spirits right now, but I can't bring back anyone if I'm dead." Sakura stated. Sakura closed her eyes and her magic glyph appeared and expanded beneath all feet (paws) in the room.

"Yue, Kero and the cards have all given me more than I deserve and can only be described as magical," Sakura opened her eyes "I love you all, and I only ask that you're happy when I'm gone." Sakura reached for her key,

"Key of Power

Key of Star and balance,

I am your master,

Under our contract command you reveal your true form

Release!" Sakura her staff, since the final battle with Eriol her staff had permanently upgraded to the staff that transformed Light and Dark.

"I'll return to the book but I won't wait as long as Cerberus," Yue stated. Sakura smiled lightly.

"I didn't expect you to," Sakura replied.

"By the forces of the Star

Shining both near and far.

Return to the book

And stay as though caught on a hook.

Guardian of Sun and Moon

To awake the time that loom.

Cerberus! Yue!

Return to your powers confined!

To the book,

To the future!"

Yue disappeared into the book in streams of white aura. Cerberus did the same in golden aura.

"I know you'll beat me," Sakura said, not entirely to anyone but not entirely to herself "because no-one has been able to." Sakura held out 1 Sakura card. Sakura became streams of sakura pink aura and vanished into a card and slipped through a crack in the floor.

I think that went well but plz R&R and I'll know 2 continue.

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 1

KL: Yo I'm back with the next instalment. I'm writing again cuz 4 1 day I got a good reply so im back already.

Sakura: Thanks for not making me some old had by the way.

Syaoran: Yeah, thanks for not making her some old hag.

Sakura: You would love me even if I was old right?

Syaoran: …

Sakura: Syaoran?

Syaoran: *chuckle* calm down of course I would.

Sakura: Don't do that.

KL: Enough of that, it's time to start surpassing the limit

The book passes through many hands, but the seal is firm.

The book is now in the hands of a modern blacksmith, a man with decent muscle, but nothing extreme, dark hair and gleeful green eyes, he's trying to make a key that can open the book. So far nothing's worked.

"Y'know," he says "I think it's time to give."

"You're probably right," his partner, Jenrya, a thin man with brown hair and calm brown eyes "nobody who's ever seen the book has been able to open it, so you might as well keep it."

"Sure, why not," he agreed, he looked at his watch "damn, I got to go, I'm gonna get beat by the kid again." Jenrya chuckled.

"Later Ryogo," he smiled "say hi to Takuya for me." He heard an engine growl, being rudely awoken by the insertion of the key.

"Will do, later Jenrya," Ryogo stopped "hey! We still owe you that dinner, come with me." Jenrya smiled.

"Alright, couldn't hurt," Jenrya decided. He locked up and jumped in the car.

…...

Tomoeda Elementary

"Hey," a brown haired boy called Daisuke yelled "remember to watch it!"

"Ok, ok!" a blonde boy with green eyes replied "I'll remember, see ya tomorrow." Daisuke walked out the classroom door. The other boy sighed and relaxed. Daisuke's antics were enough to make anyone tense with panic.

"Takuya!" a girl yelled. He turned to see his friend Tomoyo "I hope you're not going home yet? You know that you're going on in 10 minutes." I sighed.

"I didn't forget Tomoyo," Takuya smiled "your designs are making their debut."

"That's right! And you're going to be my model!" She got her starry-eyed look "I know that if I put my mind to it I WILL become as good as my ancestor!"

This is Tomoyo Daidouji. Apparently this Tomoyo Daidouji is a descendant of THE Tomoyo Daidouji. This Tomoyo says that her ancestor was the single best fashion designer of all time. Everyone says that this Tomoyo is like that Tomoyo's reincarnation, so this Tomoyo is determined to beat her, that's just how she is, if you say she's the same as someone she WILL be better, and if not she'll die trying.

"I know you'll win, the last design I saw was really good," Takuya said. In actual fact, this Tomoyo was the exact same kind of designer as the Tomoyo.

"I've designed thorny outfit, today!" She said searching her bag for something. She pulled out a package. Takuya's sweat dropped.

"I see," He forced a smile "I'll go try this on."

Ryogo unlocked the front door and stepped in, Jenrya not far behind.

"Takuya!" He called "we have company come and say hi!" Silence.

"Takuya!" Ryogo called again. He walked into the kitchen and looked on the family board.

Dad: -

Ayame: Help out after school 4

Takuya: Design show – modelling 5

"Damn it!" Ryogo put his head against the wall, but was chuckling lightly at his mistake "he's got a fashion shoot."

"I didn't know Takuya was a model," Jenrya admitted.

"He's not really, but his friend wanted him to," Ryogo explained "or so he tells me."

"Are you going to see?" Jenrya asked "sounds interesting."

"Sure, why not?" Ryogo agreed.

4:45

"We should hurry, it's starting soon," Ryogo stated. And with that they left.

The teacher came behind the curtains of the school auditorium.

"Alright everyone," Mr Taki, Takuya's homeroom teacher, said "60 seconds until ShowTime."

"Al right Takuya," Tomoyo asked on one side of a curtain "are you ready?"

"Uh…I think so" Takuya called form the other side. He walked out in metal toed boots with thorns pointing out of the tips, loose black jeans with thorns on the sides, a black t saying 'get the point?' a leather jacket with thorns from the shoulder blades down to the sleeves and pointed dog collars on his neck and wrists.

"You look fabulous!" Tomoyo squealed. At that moment the main lights went down, the catwalk lights came on and the talking was reduced to whispers. Ryogo and Jenrya were seated at the back, with all the other late-comers.

Mr Taki stood at the part of the catwalk that was actually part of the stage and began the announcement.

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman, to the annual Tomoeda Elementary Fashion and Design night. We hope you enjoy looking at the fabulous designs, outfits and models we have on offer tonight. Have fun." The audience clapped and the show had begun.

A lot of the outfits and models came from the older end of the school; Tomoyo and Takuya were up next.

"Now," Mr Taki said into the mic "our youngest designer, creator and model: Tomoyo Daidouji and Takuya Sakuyaki. Takuya walked onto the stage in the thorn outfit and walked to Judas by Lady Gaga. He did well, his steps were confident and the outfit was comfortable, but at the end of the catwalk were you do the turn, someone had left a piece of gum, which caused Takuya to get his foot stuck and when he yanked it off he lost his balance. There was a gasp as he began falling of the stage and into the aisle, but at the last second he landed on his hand and did 3 flips and a mid-air sideways rotation AND landed squarely on his feet. Takuya was still dazed from his sudden burst of gymnastic ability but he was awoken by the rising roar of applause from the crowd. He heard a few people call 'encore' so he did a run-up, two cartwheels, 3 flips and a reverse rotation back onto the stage. He spun on his heels and walked back behind the curtains, the got a standing ovation and 1 team dropped out because they didn't see the point, after all it was an audience vote.

Mr Taki went back on stage for a final time to announce the winners.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for coming here tonight and thank you for voting. Now to announce the winning team for this year's top Designer, Creator and Model.

"The winning Designer this year is….Tomoyo Daidouji for 'Judas' favourite'.

The winning Creator was….Tomoyo Daidouji for 'Judas' Favourite'.

And last, but not least, the winning Model is….Takuya Sakuyaki modelling for Tomoyo Daidouji. Give them a hand." Tomoyo and Takuya walked out together, bowed and accepted their prizes. Tomoyo was smiling but Takuya looked like something was bothering him.

"Thank You! And good-night!" Mr Taki concluded. It took 10 minutes for everybody to clear out, including everyone backstage, except Tomoyo and Takuya who had to pack 'Judas' favourite' extra carefully.

"Ok" Tomoyo said with irritation in her voice "what's up?"

"What do you mean?" Takuya asked innocently.

"You've been all spacey since we went out on stage, what's up?" She persisted.

"Nothing," Takuya responded "it's just that something's off."

"Something's off?" she asked.

"I feel like something's ending," he replied.

"Well," Tomoyo stood up, finished with packing "with every ending comes a new beginning."

"I guess," Takuya rose too. Tomoyo chuckled.

"Later," Tomoyo turned and left.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Takuya said absent-mindedly.

"_A new beginning, huh?" Takuya thought "well then, bring it on!"_

I know I know I still really haven't started but next chapter I promise! I'm starting as soon as I put this up so please wait a little longer.

Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 2

KL: Sorry for the late update but y'know school+ activities + part-time jobs = not a lot of time.

Syaoran: You should start NOW, so far you've told us nothing.

Sakura: I'm not master of the cards but if you have to keep being rude, Syaoran, I'm going to have to seal you.

KL: Oh! You just got told.

Syaoran: Heh-heh. Did I ever tell you I love you?

Sakura: Yep

KL: Ok! Seriously this chapter, we start surpassing the limit.

~:|:~

Takuya walked into his home.

"I'm back!" he called, taking off his shoes.

"Kitchen!" Ryogo called. Takuya walked into the kitchen and smiled.

"Hey Dad, hey Jenrya," Takuya said.

"Hey buddy!" Ryogo called.

"Hi Takuya," Jenrya smiled calmly "congratulations."

"You saw?" Takuya said in pleasant surprise "did you enjoy the show?" Takuya sat at the kitchen table.

"Yeah!" Ryogo answered "your friend sure has talent."

"Yeah," Takuya agreed "she does." It was comfortable silence for a while, before Ryogo snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah," He said turning to Takuya "you like mysteries right, kiddo?" Takuya nodded, confused.

"Oh I see," Jenrya said, realising what Ryogo had planned.

"What's going on?" Takuya asked, feeling a little out of the loop.

"There's a book in the car, I think you'd like it," Ryogo explained "why don't you go get it?"

"Ok," Takuya stood up and grabbed his dad's keys from the key rack and went out to the car. He unlocked the car and opened the driver's door. He put half his body inside and started looking. He opened the glove compartment and pulled out a light pink book, with a golden lion on the front, eyes closed and white wings either side of him.

'This must be what he's talking about' Takuya decided. He closed and locked everything, then walked back into the house. As he closed the front door, he shivered in his uniform, it was a cold day. Takuya walked back into the kitchen, with the book raised.

"This it?" He asked.

"Yeah," Ryogo replied "that's the one." Takuya rested the book on the table.

"So what's so mysterious about this book?" Takuya asked.

"You tell us," Ryogo tempted. They all crowded around the book. Takuya picked up the book and the lion's eyes snapped open and the lock snapped off.

"Whoa," They all said in unison.

"Let me look at this," Jenrya said, he took the book out of Takuya's hands, immediately the lion narrowed his eyes and locked the book once again "I think it likes you better, Takuya."

Jenrya returned the book to Takuya, who took it back shakily, once again the lion's eyes opened and the lock dropped off. Takuya slowly opened the front cover to discover…cards?

"Cards?" Takuya tilted his head. He picked up the first one "Time." Instantly everything froze except Takuya. "What do you think they're for?" Takuya asked.

No reply. He looked at his dad; Ryogo was staring at the book, Takuya then turned to Jenrya, same thing. Takuya put the Time card down and picked up the next card.

"Windy." A magical circle appeared around Takuya's feet and a huge gust of wind appeared around him, time was frozen so the only things that were effected by windy were the other cards, including time. Takuya closed his eyes, instant reaction to the powers of windy. When he opened his eyes the rest of the cards were gone, but he still held 'The Windy' in his hands. Only then did he take in the actual appearance of the card. It was pink, a sort of explosion effect at the top, a moon at the bottom, and two stars on the sides. He turned it over and noticed the same circle that appeared under his feet when he said Windy's name. The winds calmed and the sudden lack of tension forced Takuya to balance himself on a chair. He sighed. As Takuya sighed the magic circle appeared around the book, and something began emerging from the cover. It was yellow, it had white wings and it looked like…a plush toy. The toy turned to look at him. They stared at each other for a moment before.

"Howdy-howdy-hoooooooooooooo!" The yellow toy smiled and cheered. Takuya just stared at it wide-eyed "oh my goodness, I can't believe I've been awoken, I was starting to think people didn't believe in magic anymore, but still you released me from the book, Thankee-Sankee."

"A-an Osakan accent?" Takuya stuttered.

"Yeah!" He cheered again "this book keeps going back to Osaka so it's hard to shake the accent I guess. Heh-heh."

"Yeah, couple questions," Takuya started.

"Shoot, Kiddo," It continued to smile.

"OK," Takuya breathed "'?"

"Well," It said "why don't I introduce myself." Takuya nodded. "My name is Cerberus; I am the guardian beast of this book and of the Star Cards. It seems you've encountered the cards already."

"Y-yeah," Takuya said, still in shock "W-windy and T-time."

"Hmm, yeah, I thought I sensed Time's power which explains why these two are dead still and not reacting to my presence." Cerberus noticed Ryogo and Jenrya's still faces "so you activated the Time card?"

"Uh, I guess but I really just said its name," Takuya explained.

"With these cards you only need 2 things to activate their powers," Cerberus said "you need strong magical powers, the same powers that let you open the book and you need to establish a connection with them, just calling their names is good enough and is usually how people connect with the cards."

"I see," Takuya stammered "anyways, I need these 2 out of this state."

"Ok!" Cerberus smiled "you just need to do 2 things."

Takuya blinked then agreed.

Cerberus smirked. The kitchen became pitch black, then lights began to glow, like stars in the night sky.

"Key of the Seal,

Here before me stands a boy,

A boy that wishes to make a contract with you,

Advocate for the Stars speak your name!"

"Takuya," Takuya whispered.

"Louder!"

"Takuya."

"Louder!"

"TAKUYA!" The stars light emphasized and expanded and obliterated all darkness.

"Once again, a CardCaptor…is born!" Cerberus announced.

"What the- whadd'ya mean a CardCaptor?" Takuya argued.

"Well," Cerberus started "YOU are the one that scattered the cards…"

"Yeah, but YOU were the one that was meant to prevent that from happening." Cerberus started sweating.

"Why do they all use that line?" Cerberus mumbled to himself.

"Cerberus," Takuya said.

"Hey kiddo, call me Kero," Kero corrected.

"Oh, um, Kero," Takuya started again "there's a woman holding a bird outside."

Kero turned to face the outside.

A small bird was pecking at the window.

Kero gasped "Fly!"

"Fly?" Takuya questioned.

"Two of the cards you just released," Kero explained "you have to capture it!"

"OK!" Takuya replied.

…

….

…..

"How do I do that?" Takuya asked. Kero fell over in surprise.

"You just need to point the staff at them and say this spell…" Kero instructed, he whispered the spell into Takuya's ears.

"Ok!" Takuya pointed the bird's head at the two cards.

"I am the new CardCaptor!, hear this spell! Takuya shouted.

"Return to your powers confined! Fly!"

A rainbow silhouette of card appeared at the head of the staff and absorbed the two beings through strands of yellow and white light.

"Capture complete!" Takuya smiled as he held the new card.

'This is just the beginning' Kero thought.

~:|:~

OMG I'm sorry, that took WAY too long but I was focusing on another story but hey I'm trying. Forgiven? Tell me in you review.

Ja Ne


End file.
